poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Fazbear/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Halloween Special The Rise of Fazbear. Opening Kid #1: '''Trick or Treat! (A person gives two kids candy) '''Kid #2: Thank you. Kid #1: Let's go to the cemetery. (They later walked into the cemetery) Kid #1: '''What is this place? '''Kid #2: It's looks like a graveyard. Kid #1: It is a graveyard. (Suddenly they see a small treasure chest) Kid #2: What is that? Kid #1: It's a treasure chest. Maybe it has candies inside. Kid #2: Open it. (They use a key to open the treasure chest, as the key unlocks the lock they open it, but then a mysterious dark energy comes out of the small treasure chest) Kid #1: What is that thing?! (The dark energy reveal itself to be a humanoid demon with horns on his head, armor suits, a black cape and a tail. Then two kids scream in terror and runs off) Halloween Demon: At last! I'm finally free! Now I can take over halloween and scare children along with the human race will soon be perished! (He opens his hands to bring out a dark energy and creates a crimson portal unleashing monsters and villains from the dead. As all the monsters let out their roars the Halloween Demon laughs evilly. This is Halloween song plays as the title shows "The Rise of Fazbear") Halloween Party (Later in Pops' house we see Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and the rest of the people are celebrating a halloween party) Emerl: Oh, yeah! It's Halloween! Muscle Man: (Whooping) You know who else celebrates Halloween? My Mom! (All the heroes laughed) Ash Ketchum: Muscle Man, your my mom jokes are very funny! Muscle Man: Thanks bro. Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, like they are so funny. '''Takato Matsuki: This is the best Halloween party ever! Yoshi: Oh yeah, one of my favorite hoilday's! Eddy: So Takato, what are you and Guilmon suppose to be for halloween? Takato Matsuki: I'm Owen Grady, and Guilmon is Blue the Raptor from Jurassic World. Guilmon: I love this costume. Henry Wong: Cool costume. Takato Matsuki: Thanks Henry. Tai Kamiya: Awesome party! Agumon: I love Halloween! Mordecai: This party rocks! Rigby: '''This is the best! '''Rigby & Mordecai: Oooooooohhhhhhh! Sunset Shimmer: Say, where's Gmerl? Eddy: I think he's outside doing some training, just back at the H.Q. Sunset Shimmer: I see. Serena: I love this party! Bonnie: Me, too! Clemont: '''Yeah, Halloween is fun you can dress in different costumes. '''Bonnie: '''And you get candy and cavities to your teeth. '''Flain: This party's rocking! Michelangelo: This halloween party is rocking! Totally radical! Cowabunga! Benson: (Sighs) What a night! Mordecai: Benson! You made it! Jeri Katou: Are you guys enjoying a halloween party? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, I'm having a good time. Renamon: Me, too. Cynder: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Rika? Rika Nonaka: I'm a punk rock girl with a guitar. Like it? Spyro: What about you, Zoe? Zoe Orimoto: I'm an artist. Like it? Serena: I like it. Aqua: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Yolei? Yolei Inoue: A Pilot. Aqua: Nice costume. Yolei Inoue: Thanks. Hawkmon: I'm a parrot. Like it? Terra: I sure do. Xion: Look at you, Kari. Don't tell me what are you suppose to be for halloween. Your a witch. Kari Kamiya: Correct. And Gatomon is a cat. Xion: Your so cute as a witch. Tommy Himi: What are you suppose to be, Takuya? Takuya Kanbara: I'm a pirate! Argh! Pretty cool, huh? Koji Minamoto: Very cool. - - - - - Trick or Treating in Station Square/The Haunted Mansion (Outside of Pops' house where Eddy comes out as Elvis Presley in zombie form) Eddy: Woohoohoohoo! C'mon boys! It's trick or treating time! Ed: Wait for me, Zombie Elvis! Eddy: Nice nut costume, Lumpy. Gmerl: So what are you suppose to be for halloween? Ed: (Indignant) "I am Lothar! Viking! Protector of Montezuma." Clemont: '''Like the time, you think everyone we’re monsters because you eatch too much monster movies? '''Velma Dinkley: '''And Double-D and Eddy got beat up for that. - - '''Double-D: Aren't I frightening? (Edd is dressed up as some kind of giant single-celled organism, or amoeba and growls) Bonnie: Uh... Eddy: What the heck are you suppose to be? Clemont: '''You look like a germ. - - '''Double-D: '''I am a bubonic plague! I'm the bubonic plague! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Plaque? '''Double-D: '''Not plaque. Plague, Ash! - - '''Ash Ketchum: This is so awesome. Serena: Yeah. Bonnie: (Looks at her bag) We got the bag full of candy! Yay! Emerl: You sure love Halloween, don't you Bonnie? Bonnie: Yes! Jeri Katou: You want some candy, Rika? Rika Nonaka: No thanks, I'm good. (Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Pikachu points at something and they see a Mansion) Takato Matsuki: A Mansion. Teslo: I'm scared. Izzy Izumi: There's nothing to be afraid of Teslo. It's just an mansion. Michelangelo: Maybe, we should go there, they might have more candy we can eat. Leonardo: All right Team, let's go get candy. Turtle Power! Matt Ishida: You're coming, little brother? T.K. Takaishi: Sure. Patamon: I'll go too. (They walk to the haunted house as some of the heroes knock on the door or ring the bell) Kari Kamiya: Trick-or-Treat? (There was no one to open the door) Rigby: Oh, come on, man! Trick-or-Treat! (Knocks on the door) I SAID TRICK-OR-TREAT!! (Knocks door) AAAAAHH!!!!! (walks to the heroes) Did you see that? Mordecai: Yeah, they're not home. Let's go. Gatomon: Wait, look! (The door opens) Emerl: Maybe we should go in. Sora: Okay. (They walk in the haunted house) Tommy Himi: Hello? Is anybody in the mansion? Takato Matsuki: Hello. We didn't mean to come in here, but we saw the door opens by itself. Guilmon: We wanted candy. (Then suddenly the door closes by itself) Tai Kamiya: What the?! Double-D: (He runs to the door trying to open but it's locked) Great! The door is locked! Tai Kamiya: Are you kidding me? (He tries to open but it won't budge) You're right. Tentomon: Oh no, we're trapped! Exploring the Haunted Mansion (The heroes are now exploring the haunted mansion) - - Zaptor: You don't think it's the werewolves! Henry Wong: I don't it's the werewolves. Maybe the wind closes the door. (Then the Werewolve's howl are heard) Shaggy Rogers: Like... what was that! Scooby-Doo: I don't know! Rika Nonaka: (Gets scared) I hear them too! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! You don't think...! (Then Werewolf howls again) Scooby-Doo: Werewolf! Werewolf! - Ed: Righto. For I- in front of the heroes -am Lothar! Slayer of the undead! And justice for all! Eddy: Thataboy, lowbrow! - - - - Heroes Sings Wolf-I-Fied (The song begins) : Narrator :: The night is getting darker :: And the full moon is in the sky :: In the distance you hear a howl :: And a blood-curdling cry :: You think it's probably just the wind :: But then something else happens :: Something that makes you think again : Tentomon :: There's something moving :: Out through the night :: You got that sickly sinking feeling :: That something isn't right : Guilmon :: You run to find a shelter :: Locking the door :: But behind you there's a shadow :: Crawling 'cross the floor : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: It seems a little mean :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Is that a hedgehog? :: Your eyes can't believe : and Guilmon :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: You better fly :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place left to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide : Tentomon :: You think you made it :: Running out the back :: But you better think again :: Because something's on your track : Guilmon :: You run into a corner :: Turn to see who's there :: Now there's almost half a dozen :: That seems a bit unfair! : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: Get something in between :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Are those your friends there? :: Your eyes can't believe : All :: They've been wolf-i-fied! :: No need to try :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: We've been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Guilmon: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: I don't care about good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! (The song ends) Guilmon: Don't eat me! Takato Matsuki: Relax, Guilmon. It's us. Guilmon: Takato! Thank goodness it's you. I thought your werewolves. Takato Matsuki: We're not werewolves. Trying to find the way out (The heroes are wondering around the mansion trying to find a way out) Emerl: Did you find a way out? Ash Ketchum: Not yet. Indominus Rex Attack in the Garden (Our heroes open the back door and they see the scary looking old abandoned garden) J.P. Shibayama: Whoa. Pops: What is this? Emerl: It looks like an abandoned garden. G-Merl: It looks very creepy in here. Tino Tonitini: You said it. Tai Kamiya: We have to find the way to get out of this mansion. Maybe there's the next door somewhere. (All the heroes walk to find the doorway to get out of this creepy abandoned garden, then we see the screen is red and we hear a monster growling spying on the heroes and slowly walked away) T.K. Takaishi: Did you hear something? Matt Ishida: No? Mimi Tachikawa: I didn't hear anything. Palmon: I don't hear anything either. Emerl: Well, whatever it is. Let's just ignore it. (As they continue suddenly Pikachu hears a noise) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? You hear something? (Then a dripping saliva drips on Ash and Serena) Serena: AAH!! Something dripped on my head! Ash Ketchum: Ew! Where did that come from? (Everyone turned back to see where the saliva is coming from, then the bush suddenly started to move) G-Merl: Something moved. (Then the bushes moves slowly and it's color changes to it's true color it is reveal to be a white dinosaur called Indominus Rex) Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex! Mordecai & Rigby: Run! Benson: What? Emerl: We said run! Run! Takato Matsuki: Shall we um... Henry Wong: Run like crazy! Rika Nonaka: Yep. Spongebob: Run!! Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! (All the heroes run for their lives as the Indominus Rex runs after them) - - - - - (Later the heroes made it to the door) Mickey Mouse: (Tries to open the door, but it turns out it's locked) The door's locked! Everyone: What?! Benson: Open the door before that dinosaur kills us! (The Indominus Rex runs towards them) Emerl: Hurry! - - (They open the door just in time as the heroes gets in and then quickly closes before Indominus Rex could get inside and they quickly lock the door. The hybrid dinosaur tries to break the door down, but to no avail as it leaves) The Heroes Encounters Freddy Fazbear Eddy: Boy, that was close. Lor McQuarrie: I think we lost it. Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of this house. It's super creepy. (Then they see all skeleton bones everywhere which scare the heroes in terror) Serena: Why are there bones everywhere?! Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers. It's so scary and gross. (Then a pair of red eyes appears) '''Emerl: Who are you? Freddy Fazbear: I am, Freddy Fazbear. And you must be Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Emerl: Yes, I am. - - - Bonnie Bunny & Foxy Attack (Later we cut to our heroes are hiding in the control room from those scary monsters and animatronics, not to panic and scream) Emerl: Everyone, be very quiet. Ash Ketchum: He's right, whatever you do. Do not panic, scream or make any noises. Tai Kamiya: Shh. (Then we hear a wall scratching noise. Outside we see Foxy's hook scratching the wall waiting for his victims to come out, inside the control room Kari hugs Tai very tightly) Kari Kamiya: I'm scared! Tai Kamiya: Calm down, Kari. Don't make any noises. He'll go away if we can't make any noises. Serena: Ash, I'm scared! I'm scared! Ash Ketchum: Calm down, Serena. Foxy will go away if we be very quiet. I'll hold you. Serena: '''Thanks. (She holds ash’s hand) - - - - - '''Mordecai: Is Foxy gone? Rigby: I think so. (Foxy and Bonnie Bunny pops out of nowhere screeching and scaring the heroes as Rigby and Mordecai quickly close the door before they could attack them) Tino Tonitini: What's the matter? Mordecai: Bonnie and Foxy are here! - - - - - - Lost in the Hallway/Chica Appears - - - - - (Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon made it to the door as Takato tries to open the door, but it turns out it's locked) Takato Matsuki: The door is locked! Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon: What?! Rika Nonaka: Try to open it before that crazy animatronic yellow chicken kills us! Chica: Too late, I'm here! Henry Wong: Open the door! (The door opens as the Tamers quickly gets inside and they quickly close the door before Chica could get them) (Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon both panting) Guilmon: That was close. Terriermon: Too close. (Suddenly Chica's arm burst through the door and grabs Takato by the neck) Guilmon, Henry & Rika: Takato! Enter the Halloween Demon (???) - Emerl: Who are you? - - Halloween Demon: Watch as I bring out an army of your worst nightmares. (He uses his staff and magically unleashes an army of halloween monsters) - - Vampire Bats Attack Werewolves Attack (Later our heroes run outside of the forest) Emerl: I think we lost them. - - - - (Then a group of silhouette Werewolves with a pair of yellow eyes appears) Distortion World/Giratina Appears (In the underworld we see the heroes wake up) Emerl: Is everyone alright? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Renamon: I'm okay. Gmerl: Same here. Terriermon: Where are we? Bonnie: Look at this place. (They look to see they are in a strange world) Takuya Kanbara: What is this place? (Then suddenly a scary roar was heard out of nowhere) Patamon: (Gets scared) What was that?! T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? But it's scary! Emerl: I wonder why? (The heroes walk backwards slowly while the Pokémon stares at them) Ash Ketchum: What are you?! (The silhouette figure reveal itself to be the Legendary Ghost and Dragon type Giratina as it roars loudly in it's Origin Forme) Shaggy Rogers: ZOINKS!!! Ash Ketchum & Tai Kamiya: '''Giratina! '''Takato Matsuki: The Legendary Pokémon that lives in the distortion world! Henry Wong: We must've fallen into it's home. (Giratina growls viciously looking down at the heroes) Vampos: 'It's gonna eat us! '''Lor McQuarrie: '(Screams in terror and runs off) - - - - - Lost in the Forest/Headless Horseman Chase (The heroes jumps out of the portal and they ended up transported in a scary cemetery) - - - - '''Dudley Puppy: Who's there? Mordecai: Show yourself! (They see a silhouette in the fog) Jake the Dog: Who are you? (The silhouette steps out of the fog reveal to be the Headless Horseman) Rarity: (Screams in fear) Who is that?! Fluttershy: Who is that man with a missing head?! Tish Katsufrakis: The Headless Horseman! (The horse rears up as the headless horseman charges towards the heroes) Dude is a Vampire (Later at night in the forest) - - - - - (The song begins) :Agumon ::He's handsome and he's charming, ::There's no denying that ::But although he must be disarming, ::You cannot trust this bat ::I wouldn't make it up, ::And you know I ain't a liar ::So you better listen to me, pup, ::Cause you're falling for a vampire :and Veemon ::The dude is a vampire! ::A creature of the night! ::It's your neck he desires, ::So don't let him out of sight! ::The dude is a vampire! ::I'm telling you it's true! ::He's after something tasty, ::So watch out, or it might be you :Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, Tai, you are so wrong about Halloween. :Tai Kamiya: Oh, you don't believe me? Well, then look in the mirror! No reflection! :Zoe Orimoto: No kidding! What mirror can contain that much handsome? :Myotismon ::The sun begins to rise, And now I must retire :Veemon: That's cause, dude, you're one hundred percent v... He sleeps at sunrise, people! Come on, that's, like, vampire 101! :and Veemon ::The dude is a vampire! ::A creature of the night! ::It's your neck he desires, ::So don't let him out of sight! ::The dude is a vampire! ::I'm telling you it's true! ::He's after something tasty, ::So watch out, or it might be you! (The song ends) - - - - Sharptooth Attack/Ghost Train (Later the heroes are lost in the creepy jungle) - - - - (Suddenly they hear a stomping noise) Terriermon: What was that? Tails: Look! (The heroes looked to see Sharptooth approaching them) Tino Tonitini: It's Sharptooth! (Sharptooth roars) Ash Ketchum: It is sharptooth! Carver Descartes: I thought that dinosaur is dead! RUN!!! (Everyone run for thei lives while the Sharptooth chases them) Spongebob Squarepants: Keep running, Patrick! - - - - - (They run to the cliff, down there they see railroad tracks and they see the train running by as they turn to Sharptooth running towards) Yoshi: He's coming! Emerl: We've got to jump on the train! Rigby: Dude, no! It's too far to jump down! Mordecai: We've got to jump on the train, or we're going to get eaten by that T-Rex! Emerl: Ready? 1, 2, 3! Jump! (The heroes jump off the cliff before Sharptooth could bite them as they jump on the train then Sharptooth sees the heroes on the train leaving as it roars in anger) - - Yoshi: Zoinks!! Donkey Kong: We're in a train full of Ghosts! Skeleton Conductor: That's right! Let's enjoy this ride... to the halloween demon! (Laughing evilly) (The ghost train lets out a demonic whistle as it races through the spooky forest) - - - - Haunted Carnival/Yveltal Attacks/Giratina vs. Yveltal (Our heroes are now wondering around in the spooky deserted forest) - - - - (As the fog clears away they have entered the scary looking abandoned Carnival) Shaggy Rogers: Like what is this place? Fred Jones: Looks like a spooky abandoned carnival. - - - - - Ash Ketchum: What is that thing? (The growling inside the cocoon growls louder) Emerl: I don't want to stick around and find out. (The cocoon opens up reveals to be the Legendary Destruction Pokémon Yveltal as it lets out a roar) All Heroes: Yveltal! (Yveltal roars) Fluttershy: '''(Screams) It's Yveltal! '''Scooby & Shaggy: (Screams in terror) Tai Kamiya: '''Run! (The heroes run for their lives while Yveltal chases them) - - - - - (Yveltal fires Hyper Beam preparing to kill the heroes. Suddenly a Shadow Ball appears out of nowhere blocking the attack and then explodes) '''Ash Ketchum: What was that? Mickey Mouse: Where did that Shadow Ball attack come from? Sora: Look! (Giratina appears flying in the dark sky and then lands on the ground as it lets out a roar) Ash Ketchum: It's Giratina! (Yveltal roars at Giratina) Sticks the Badger: '''Looks like there gonna have a battle. '''Eddy: Oh this is going to get ugly. Pennywise Attacks - - - - - (Suddenly a killer clown named Pennywise from IT appears) Pennywise: Hello. Yoshi: (Screams in terror) Pennywise: Beep, beep, Yoshi! (He charges to grab Yoshi, but he quickly avoid getting caught before he could attack him) Emerl: Yoshi, are you okay? Yoshi: That clown was trying to kill me! Ash Ketchum: Who are you?! Pikachu: Pika! Pennywise: I am Pennywise, the dancing clown! Daphne Blake: Jeepers! It's Pennywise from a famous Stephen King's horror novel "IT!" - - Rika Nonaka: Walk all over that clown! Renamon: My pleasure! (She charges to attack) Darkrai Appears in the Abandoned Engine Shed - - - - Clemont: Ash. You're shadow! Ash Ketchum: What? (He looks down at his shadow moving) Vampos: '''Something moved. (Then a creepy figure appears out of the shadow reveal to be Darkrai) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Darkrai... '''Serena: '''Darkrai? '''Darkrai: '''Why did you come to this place? - - - - - - The Old Controller Returns/Timothy and Demon 311 Appears (Later our heroes are walking in the dark spooky forest following the railroad tracks) '''Emerl: Keep following the tracks, we'll be able to get out of this nightmare soon. (They see the old train station) - - Old Controller: (Off-screen) You should never have come here. Fluttershy: Who's there? Ash Ketchum: Come on out and show yourself! Old Controller: (Off-screen) You dare come to this place! Now you will be punish for your sins! Unikitty: Just show yourself! (The ghost of the old controller appears in front of them) - - - - - (Suddenly Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Pikachu points at that direction as they hear two trains moving) Clemont: Could that be two trains? Mordecai: All right, help. (Then two silhouette trains stop and stares at the heroes) Gmerl: Hey, can you help us? Jeri Katou: Please, help us out. Give us a ride home so we can get out of this nightmare, before Freddy and the other monsters could kill us. (Two silhouette engines did not respond) Rika Nonaka: Hello? Did you hear us? (Two engines still didn't respond) Tino Tonitini: Maybe they can't talk. Demon 311: Don't worry, we can talk. We can help you out. Timothy the Ghost Train: Don't be afraid guests. Tai Kamiya: It's about time you can talk. So are you gonna help us? Demon 311: Of course. We do. Emerl: Wait. Hold on. You're not saying... You're... Demon 311: I am DEMON 311!!! (The heroes screams in terror) Timothy the Ghost Train: We meet again, Little Brother. Thomas the Tank Engine: T-T-T-T-TIMOTHY!?!?!? Ash Ketchum: And your name is... what? Clemont: Her name is Demon 311. Serena: Demon 311? Demon 311: You humans never heard of me before? Human Apple Bloom: Never. Takuya Kanbara: Are... are you... a ghost train too? Demon 311: Yes... I was once a living engine long time ago. (Flashback starts long time ago) Demon 311 (V.O.): It all started on October 31, 1957, I was trying deliver logs to my next destination. Not long after I left, the weather change and became the worst storms in the U.S. history with flash floods being reported along the line. All the trees and rocks are being pushed away by the flash flood and pulling them downstream towards the Miller-River Bridge. Since the bridge was made of wood at the time, the force of the water and debris slowly took out its supports. The speed of the Miller-River Canyon was 15 mph at the time, but I was running late. So the driver had the throttle open, doing 30 mph down the grade. When we came out of the tunnel just before the bridge. My driver and I started to get across, but the support went lose and we plunge to our death in the raging river below. Until the next day, no humans have heard of me again, when they came to a search-and-rescue mission. They only find the bridge destroyed and they never find me. After a new and a stronger bridge was constructed, strange events begins is many engines and people cross the same bridge where I disappeared I appeared towards them and they vanished without a trace. (Flashback ends) Demon 311: That's the whole story. The legend says that I was trying to get to the other side of the bridge, but I didn't. So many people have called me the Clinchfield Curse. Yoshi: Clinchfield Curse? Donkey Kong: That's scary. Sora Takenouchi: And you and your driver died from the bridge collapsed and you became the ghost train. How awful it was for you. Demon 311: I know. Timothy the Ghost Engine: Thought you see the end of me, didn't you Thomas? Well, I can't be stopped. And will never rest until I get what I want, and complete that in which I came back for! Thomas the Tank Engine: But how could this be? We thought we defeated on the viaduct and we saw you fall! This is impossible? Percy: Yeah, how did you manage to survive? Timothy the Ghost Engine: You can't kill what's already dead. I may be dead, but I still keep coming back, you and your friends were wrong about me. I still haunts sodor, and this abandoned mansion and no matter what you do! I continue to strike when and where! You least expect! Peter Sam: But your not suppose to be here! I must be dreaming! Apple Bloom: Same here! Somebody wake me up! Apple Bloom (Human): It was not a dream it's for real! Applejack: What are you gonna do to us? Timothy the Ghost Engine: We're gonna take you and your friends to the Halloween Demon, until he'll send you all to hell and never get out of this haunted mansion alive! Thomas the Tank Engine: If your here to take us, we will not allow too. If we go down, we'll take you with us. Tai Kamiya: Prepare to fight, Timothy! Or should I say? Number 0! Timothy the Ghost Engine: NEVER CALL ME BY MY NUMBER!! Rarity (Human): You so scary as a demon! Fluttershy (Human): What do you want? Timothy the Ghost Train: We're taking you to the Halloween Demon! Demon 311: If not... then you'll DIE!!! Emerl: Run! Takato Matsuki: Quick there coming after us! Ash Ketchum: Go, go! (The heroes runs away in terror while two ghost trains chase them in hot pursuit) Pinkie Pie: Faster! Faster! Faster! Thomas the Tank Engine: I am going faster! Timothy the Ghost Train: You can run! But you can't hide, SUPS1! Percy: BACKOFF! BACKOFF! BACKOFF! Mater: Run, they're gonna get ya! Lightning McQueen: Cruz! Cruz Ramirez: Aaah! Terriermon: Momentai! Henry Wong: Momentai yourself! (Then the fog appears blinding the heroes as Timothy and Demon 311 blows out their whistles) Mater: Did we lose them? Percy: I think we lost them. (Then Timothy and Demon 311 shows up again) Lightning McQueen: No we didn't! Run! (They run again) Timothy the Ghost Engine: Come back here! - - - - Timothy the Ghost Engine: We're gonna send you to the graveyard! Demon 311: (Flashing her red headlamp) You must die! (Timothy screams which scares the heroes) Edd and Eddy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Sora & Joe: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Lor McQuarrie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs off) Emerl: Keep running! - - - - - (Bonnie then trips on the ground) Clemont: Bonnie! (He runs and picks up his little sister as he sees Timothy and Demon 311 running towards them) Wait up, guys! - - - - (As the heroes manage to cross the bridge, Demon 311 tries to cross the bridge but she disappears thus never reaching the other side) Diddy Kong: Where did she go? - - - Timothy the Ghost Engine: No! No! Curse you! CURSE YOU THOMAS AND SEGA UNIT PATROL SQUAD 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He blows his demonic whistle) Giant Spiders Attack (As our heroes continue to running on rails. Thomas saw something) Thomas the Tank Engine: Uh-oh! (He tries to stop) Emerl: Stop! (It was too late, they crashed into the mine tunnel) Ash Ketchum: Is everybody okay? Pikachu, are you okay? - - - - - Takato Matsuki: We've got to get out of this nightmare. Come on, guys. (They walk away trying to find the other way) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, buddy? (Pikachu points something up on the ceiling) Twilight Sparkle: I think Pikachu sees something on the ceiling. (Twilight lift her light on top of the ceiling to see a giant living spider) Fluttershy: (Screaming in fear) Tiff & Tuff: (Screams in fear) Yoshi: SPIDERS!!! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Giant spiders everywhere! Eddy: '''Man I hate spiders. '''Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! (They run as fast as they can while the giant spiders chases after them) - - - - (Then the heroes stumble upon a giant Tarantula) Mimi Tachikawa: (Screaming) Get that giant tarantula away from me! Kazemon: (Kicks the giant Tarantula right on the eye with her right feet) Are you okay? Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah. Thank you Zoe, your the best. Serena: (Screams) Here they come! (More spiders appears) Lor McQuarrie: Run faster! (Just then, the Flying Ford Anglia appears out of nowhere) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look! It's the Flying Ford Anglia from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! Puppycorn: What is it doing here? (The Flying Ford Anglia opens the doors) Emerl: Come on! We got a ride! Princess Bubblegum: - - - - Indoraptor Attacks (After escaping from the giant spiders, the Flying Ford Anglia lands safely onto the ground.) Emerl: I think we'll be safe in there. (Then, the Flying Ford Anglia closes its doors and drove off away into Princess Bubblegum: - Slime Princess: - (Then the heroes sees the dead body of a deer and then suddenly it got dragged away quick as the heroes hides behind the statue of the family's owner of the haunted mansion. The camera focuses on another monster which turns out to be another hybrid dinosaur called the "Indoraptor" eating the whole body of the deer) Emerl: (Whispers) What the heck is that thing? Tino Tonitini: (Whispers) Oh, no! The Indoraptor! (The Indoraptor was sniffing on the floor smelling the heroes' sense) Emerl: Follow me. - Flame Princess: Lumpy Space Princess: - Yoshi: Is it gone? Matt Ishida: I think so. (Kari gets a look on the mirror and then he spots the Indoraptor) Kari Kamiya: (Screams in terror) (The Indoraptor roars and starts to attack the heroes) Emerl: RUN!!!! - Finn the Human: Princess Bubblegum: - (Kari was now hiding in the bed frightened and then the Indoraptor appears and reaches his claws to attack her and Gatomon and then Tai and Agumon shows up) Tai Kamiya: Kari, stay down! (Indoraptor turns his attention to Tai and Agumon) Agumon: Pepper breath! (Agumon launches his pepper breath on Indoraptor right on the face and then he roars in pain and gets the fire off with his claws) - - Ghost Train Roller Coaster Ride - - Tails: Hold on! Eddy: '''I want my money back! (The ghost train goes down towards the darkness) - - '''Ed: Faster, pussy cat! Faster! Eddy: Ed, give it a break will ya! Ed: You got it, Eddy! (Ed Everyone: (screams) Marceline Abadeer: ( Princess Bubblegum: Flame Princess: Slime Princess: - Tino and Gmerl's Disagreement/D-Reaper Rises (???) - - - - Zombies Rising/Terror Time Again (???) - - - Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! What's happening?! (The dark magic appears on the Halloween Demon's staff and unleashes an army of flesh-eating zombies) '''Yoshi: Zombies!! Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks, it's deja vu all over again! - - - '''Serena: (Screams) More Zombies! (They look to see Pokémon Hunter J, her henchmen, along with their Pokémon as zombies rises out of the ground) Rika Nonaka: This is a nightmare! Ash Ketchum: '''Hunter J?! '''Tish Katsufrakis: We should get out of there! (She tries to leave, but bumps into J's Salamence as a Zombie) AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! It's her Salamence! Takato Matsuki: It's her Ariados! Davis Motomiya: Sort of, but a zombie! Tai Kamiya: It's her zombie Drapion! Ash Ketchum: '''Yikes! Let's get out of here! '''Serena: Great idea! (They try to run but they see Zombie J's henchmen rising out of the water) Donkey Kong: (Screams in terror) More Zombie J's men! Zoe Orimoto: (Screams in terror) There's also they're army of zombie Skarmory and zombie Metang! J.P. Shibayama: (Screams in terror) They also have four zombie Sharpedo! Clemont: There's zombie Golbat and Crobat too! Shaggy Rogers: Yikes! It's a regular Zombie jamboree! (Zombie J's henchmen's zombie Pokémon rises out of the water) Serena: '''YIKES! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Run! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Run for us lives! (They ran off) '''Halloween Demon: (In Megatron's voice) Get them! (All the zombies goes after the heroes as the background is played "Terror Time Again") Song: You hear the screeching of an owl! You hear the wind begin to howl! You konw there's zombies on the prowl! And it's terror time again! They got you running through the night. It's terror time again! And you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! You hear the beating of your heart! You know the screaming's gonna start. Here comes the really scary part! 'Cause it's terror time again! They got you running through the night! It's terror time again! Oh, you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! All the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan, rotting faces full of slime, don't you know it's terror time? And it's terror time again! They got you running through the night! Yes, it's terror time again! Oh, you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! (The song ends as the heroes escapes the cemetery and they breath in exhaustion from being chased by zombies) Ash Ketchum: I think we lost them. Fred Jones: That was the most terrifying halloween moment. Mimi Tachikawa: I hate this place! I wanna go home! Palmon: Calm down, Mimi. We'll get out of this place, I'm sure of it. Ash Ketchum: Palmon's right. Remember what I always said "Don't give up, until it's over." Mimi: '''You’re right. Let’s do this. - - - - Christine Attacks! '''Emerl: (Then, he heard "What's New, Pussycat?" song) Emerl: I think I hear something. Unikitty: Let's check it out. Captured by Demon 311/"Open Up Your Eyes" (???) Twilight Sparkle: I think we're lost. - - - - - Emerl: Thomas! Pinkie Pie: Fizzlepop! Gmerl: Grubber! Michelangelo: No! Hawkodile: Puppycorn: Jake the Dog: (Thomas, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Unikitty, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Spongebob and Patrick are now trapped in a cage on a flatcar carrying them) Clinchfield 311/Demon 311: It's no use, fools. You'll never get out of my cage alive. Thomas the Tank Engine: Why are you doing this? You're a train just like me and my friends. Clinchfield 311/Demon 311: (Angrily flashing her lamp turning red) I'm nothing like you, Thomas! I'm more than you'll ever be! (The song Open Up Your Eyes plays) 311/Demon 311 : It's time you learned a lesson It's time that you understand Don't every count on anybody else In this or any other land I once hoped for friendship To find a place among my kind But those were the childish wishes Of someone who was blind Open up your eyes! See halloween from where I stand! Me, among the mighty... You caged at my command... Open up your eyes! Give up your sweet fantasy land! It's time to grow up and get wise Come, now, foolish heroes Open up your eyes! (Flashback starts about Demon 311's past) We all start out the same With simple naïve trust Shielded from the many ways That life's not fair or just... (311 was pulling cars carrying logs, then we see a really bad storm pulling trees and rocks destroying the bridge) But then there comes a moment A simple truth that you must face If you depend on others You'll never find your place (The supports of the bridge broke and it collapsed as Demon 311, her driver and the cars falls down to the raging river below killing them) And as you take that first step Upon a path that's all your own You see it all so clearly The best way to survive is all alone! (Flashback ends) Open up your eyes! See halloween from where I stand! Me, among the mighty... You caged at my command... Open up your eyes! And behold the faded lights! It's time to grow up and get wise Come, now, foolish heroes Open up your eyes! Open up your eyes! (The song ends) Unikitty: That was awful what really happened back in October 31st, 1957. - - Trapped in the Haunted Castle (Later our heroes are now in the haunted castle trying to find and rescue their friends) Princess Bubblegum: - Slime Princess: - - Villains Sings Unleash the Magic (???) :Nixel ::We realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone on Halloween who likes to think! ::To find a genius that's like you ::We've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before we blink :Villains ::(Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh) :Chrysalis ::Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have power as great as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if you don't do this plan ::Well, I think we've made it plain ::What will happen if there no Halloween! :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash your darkness ::If you don't, then your to blame ::They all have used it, maybe embraced it ::So then, why can't you do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Fazbear ::Call it power, call it magic ::If you lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge you'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding power worth the cost? :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::We aren't friends here after all ::Our only interest, in this business ::Is seeing the Sega Unit Patrol Squad fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Sombra ::What we're suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Power that you have stored :the Dark ::And as for us and all the villains ::We only want what we deserve ::That our army will clinch the win ::And our... :Villains ::...legacy will endure! :the Villains ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::If you don't, then it's a crime ::But you can do it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :Nixels ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :Changelings ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :All ::Now! Final Battle of Halloween Part 1 (Now we see the heroes comes face to face with the villains) - - - Tai & Matt: '''DNA DIGIVOLVE!!!! (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into Omnimon) - - (Then they see Timothy charging towards them) '''Percy: He's coming! Toby: So, I can hear! Timothy the Ghost Engine: (Percy and Toby are going very fast as they can) Timothy the Ghost Engine: (evilly laughs) We are going to end this madness! And you will be going straight to Hell! (Percy and Toby are very fast Ed: (looks back) Aaaah!!! - - - Thomas the Tank Engine: Leave this to me! Timothy's so messed up in the smoke box that he'll have no idea what's about to happen! (Thomas runs as Timothy chases after Thomas in hot pursuit) Timothy the Ghost Engine: I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT TAKING SODOR WITH ME! (evilly laughs) (Timothy charges towards the heroes that are close to the station) Emerl: Everybody get ready. Timothy the Ghost Engine: Prepare to be sent to the graveyard, heroes! For your death has come! The balance of Timothy, the Ghost Train of Sodor! Emerl: Wait for it... (He sees Timothy getting close to the heroes) NOW!! (Giratina Alterned form fires Dragon Breath, WarGrowlmon fires Atomic Blaster, Gmerl fires Cyclone Cannon, Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Phoenixmon fires Star-light Explosion on the bridge and explodes as Timothy came off the tracks and plunge down) Timothy the Ghost Engine: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets killed from the explosion) (As the heroes look down to see Timothy's dead body) Halloween Demon: No, Timothy! Emerl: And your death, came at the hands of us heroes. Rarity (Human): We did it? We did it! Sweetie Belle: Yay! Skarloey & Sir Handel: Hooray! Sweetie Belle (Human): Wait a minute. Where's 311? Demon 311: (Demonic voice) Over here, fools! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR HALLOWEEN DEMON!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, you don't! Demon 311: (Demonic voice) Really? Then... I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! Luke: Oh my! (As Demon 311 charges at the heroes, but Taomon fires Talisman of Light hitting the bridge and then collapsed killing Demon 311) Sunset Shimmer: That will teach her. - ( Pennywise: For twenty-seven years, I dreamt of you... (showed up by revealing in his true form of a gigantic spider) I craved you... I MISSED YOU!!! Princess Bubblegum: ( Emerl: Pennywise: Time to float! Flame Princess: ( Yoshi: Pennywise: (Pennywise Applejack: - (Then Zombie Hunter J, her Henchmen and their Pokémon Team appears) Michelangelo: Here comes Zombie J and her army! Dudley Puppy: What do we do now?! Emerl: We gotta kill her and her goons along with their Pokemon as zombies. Ash Ketchum: Right! Tino Tonitini: Then let's kill them all! Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokeball releasing his Charizard as it roars) Davis Motomiya: Let's digivolve our Digimon into mega levels! All DigiDestined: Right! (Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon. Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon and Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon) Gmerl appears in a Costume/The Halloween Knight Rises" G-merl: No need for that, guy's! (???) Halloween Demon's Armies Invades Station Square - - - (G-Merl and Halloween Demon begins to have a sword fight) - - Final Battle for Halloween Part 2/Halloween Demon's Death - Pennywise: I don't think you are. Yoshi: '''I know what you are, that's why I'm not afraid of you! (Pennywise grabs Yoshi) '''Pennywise: I know what you are. A mad dinosaur! (As Pennywise was about to eat Yoshi, a rock came out of nowhere hitting him on the face) Finn the Human: Hey, bug face! (Pennywise turns to Finn) Finn the Human: Wanna to hear truth or dare? Here is the truth! You're a slapping monster! (Pennywise throws Yoshi) Finn the Human: Yeah that's right! Let's dance you ugly- (Then, ????) - - Finn the Human: Pennywise: Oh, me? Small? (laughing) I am the Eater of Worlds. Emerl: Not to us, you're not. You're just a clown. (Pennywise Princess Bubblegum: You're not a monster! Pennywise: EATER OF WORLDS! G-merl: A headless boy! Pennywise: Donkey Kong: Imposter! Slime Princess: You're a mimic! A mimic! (Pennywise Princess Bubblegum: You're a freaky bully! (When our heroes Rigby: You're just a stupid bully! Pennywise: EATER OF WORLDS! Twilight Sparkle: You're just a clown!!! Flame Princess: You're just a freakin' clown! Sunset Shimmer: You're just a stupid bully! Pennywise: Aah! Jake the Dog: You are also just a stupid mummy! Pennywise: (When Pennywise backs away, Twilight Sparkle: You are only a clown! Marceline Abadeer: Princess Bubblegum: You are just a clown! Pennywise: (gets weaker and weaker) I am the Eater of Worlds! Mordecai: You are a stinkin' clown! (Pennywise tries to stab but Rainbow Dash grabs Donkey Kong: Clown! Lumpy Space Princess: Clown! (At last, Pennywise was completely shrunk into the size of an infant and got weak.) Emerl: Pennywise: (groaning) Emerl: (As Emerl reaches to Pennywise's heart, Pennywise: Aaah! AAAAAHHH!! AAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHH! AAAA... AAA... (Emerl's arm goes into Pennywise's chest) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Emerl grabs Pennywise's heart out as he Emerl: Sunset Shimmer: Finn the Human: (As Emerl and the others Pennywise: Look at you, (Finally, Emerl and the others crushes Pennywise's heart, and kills him for good) Pennywise: (The deadlights were vanished as Pennywise Emerl: Sweetie Belle: (Pennywise's heart was - (Suddenly, Christine appears as she comes out of a pile of junk and charges at Twilight when she Christine: Twilight Sparkle: - - - G-merl: (Yells) (G-merl and Halloween Demon charges towards each other then "SLASH!" as the white background fades away, it is revealed G-merl killed the Halloween Demon by stabbing him in the chest) Halloween Demon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Halloween Demon turns into a black dusts, outside we see an army of halloween monsters and animantronics are feeling the pain as they turn into black dusts killing all of them one by one as the citizens of Station Square watches in confusion not knowing how did they died. Now we go back to the fiery battleground is where G-merl grabbed his sword with his right hand) - - - - Yoshi: G-Merl! Raphael: He's gone? Michelangelo: No! No it can't be! (G-Merl arrives still alive) Emerl: Gmerl your okay! G-Merl: Halloween demon and his army... are finished. Ending (As the sunrises slowly all of the heroes opens the door finally out of the haunted mansion) Yoshi: We're finally out of this nightmare! Donkey Kong: Thank goodness. Mimi Tachikawa: I would never go to that haunted house on Halloween night, ever again. Serena: '''That was so scary. '''Ash Ketchum: You said it. Vulk: '''That was the best Halloween house ever! '''Flain: '''You said it dude. '''Serena: '''But it was fun. '''Eddy: '''But we didn't even get candy, even like last year when Ed ruined our trick or treating. '''Double-D: '''Look on the bright side guys. No cavities this Halloween. (Double-D smiles nervously while Eddy snarles) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I agree with Eddy, guys. I really wanted some candy. Or how about halloween Scooby-Snax. '''Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: '''Cheer up, guys. We still can do one thing. '''Emerl: And what's that? - - - - - - (Now we go to the epilogue where we see Team Rocket are running while it's rainning at night time) Jessie: Great time to get lost! James: I'm in the down pour. Meowth: What a pour! (They see the same haunted mansion where the heroes have entered) James: A mansion! Let's warm up in there! (Team Rocket runs in joy to find the mansion) Jessie: (Knocks on the door) Hello? (Takes a peek inside of the window) Is anyone there? (The door opens as Team Rocket enters and then suddenly the door shuts and locks them inside the mansion) Meowth: The door! James: It's locked! Jessie: Let us out! Somebody, please! (Then a pair of glowing red eyes appears) Freddy Fazbear: Welcome, guest. You're not thinking of leaving are you? Jessie: Who are you? Meowth: '''Uh, oh. '''James: '''Freddy Fazbear? '''Freddy Fazbear: Correct. But I'm not alone. (Then more animatronics appears and so as more monsters) Demon 311: Team Rocket, three annoying people who always want to capture the boy's Pikachu came to our mansion. (Team Rocket gets scared) Timothy the Ghost Engine: Just you wait Thomas along with Emerl and your friends. We'll be back, even if we have to wait the entire year. We will be back! We always come back! (Laughing evilly) (Team Rocket screams in terror and they run off in this mansion while the monsters chases them as everything fades to black) Nightmare Freddy Fazbear: (Appears out of nowhere scaring the viewers) Happy Halloween! (The movie ends as the song Allstars - Bump in the Night plays) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530